


The Softest Whispers Hit The Hardest

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, MIT Era, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Rhodey tries to be responsible. He fails.





	The Softest Whispers Hit The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Bed-sharing

“I'm bored,” the younger kids whined, drawing out all the syllables in that obnoxious way he had.

Rhodey tried his best to shoot him a sharp look. “Go study, then.”

“But I’m done,” Tony insisted. “It’s not my fault if I’m too smart too take as much time as the teachers expect us to.”  
With a sigh, Rhodey shut his textbooks. “Okay, what do you wanna do?”

Tony's eyes literally sparkled and Rhodey internally frowned at his erratically beating heart.  
“Let’s get drunk!”

It ended up being a super-bad idea. Neither boy had any idea what they got up to, but they woke up in a hospital bed.

“What the hell did we do?” Rhodey asked in a hoarse whisper.

On the bed next to him, Tony grinned widely, as if his face was spectacularly scratched up, like a platypus had taken a dislike to it.

_Hunh. Platypus. Now why does that ring a bell?_

“I can’t remember!” Tony replied, way too cheerfully, before Rhodey could pursue the thought. “But we had fun.”

Rhodey groaned. “Fun?” He repeated. “My head feels like it wants to kill me and you say we had fun?”

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Tony chided. Slowly, he alighted from his bed, wincing at his own obviously pounding head, and padded over to Rhodey, climbing in with him.

“Tony, no,” the older boy tried to protest. “This is a hospital, we’ll get into trouble.”

A small hand clamped over his mouth. “Shh,” Tony mumbled. “Go back to sleep.”

The hand crept down to rest on his chest instead. Rhodey listened with a smile on his face as Tony’s breathing evened out again, his nose smashed into his side. _Oh well_, he thought wryly to himself. _What are best friends for?_

His heart gave a slightly painful clench at the word _friend_, but he gave it another stern word and it fell silent again as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
